


Finding peace

by bear_sweet19



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear_sweet19/pseuds/bear_sweet19
Summary: What would happen if two enemies became friends? How would their future change? What problems or revelations would it bring?All this, you can discover if you go into this story, which has a version in English and Spanish.-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------Sorry for my inability to summarize, but it is my first fanfic and I really liked this enmity that Johnny has with Daniel, the unfortunate thing about all this is the pain caused by the fights around him.Anyway, thank you very much for reading the story, do not forget to comment if you wish or leave your kudos, thank you very much again.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 11





	Finding peace

The dispute had lasted more than 30 years and various fights have originated over time, back and forth, they never took the minute to think Why, How? despite the years they still fight.

Everything in their lives goes back to the 1984 All-Valley Tournament, where misfortune began for both of them. Every decision made, every step taken, everything they do leads them to make the same mistakes and stay in each other's heads, but every beginning must stop at some point..

To the misfortune of Johnny Lawrence and Daniel Larusso, the bomb of their más endless fights exploded not on them, but on their loved ones, their protégés. The fight at school was just a consequence of adult hatred and that stupid envy that's been involved for so long.

What do you think was going to happen, Johnny, we've been after each other for so long, and the only ones we hurt were our kids, youknow, - Larusso said behind him.

You think I don't know, how much shit all this has brought us, you think I don't know how much I've lost, how much I've caused, tú who doesn't know shit is you Larusso, you and your whole perfect life.

My perfect life?, John... Your... No... - Larusso grabbed his head and went round and round, clenching his fists- we've carried all this on our backs too long and we can't do it anymore.. 

You blame me for this whole mess, shit, " he said, punching the wall! I've been a mess most of my life, you know, but when I opened Cobra Kai, I did it because Miguel... every time I saw him, I felt like I was doing something for Robby, who was changing.

I thought the same thing when I saw you show those kids... - Larusso said, looking at him from the door.

When Diaz first came to me, itwas astick, flicker, that was being boxed by some kids at his school," Johnny said with half a smile, looking at his hands-- he reminded me of you

They kept their eyes, for a while and everything around them disappeared, the atmosphere was overloaded with emotions and tense, until they stopped looking uncomfortable.

Ironic, almost like a deja vu... -- he looked uncomfortable, Daniel replied.

As I progressed my classes with Miguel and talked to him,something started to change within me, Ifelt aweight diminish. Soon the others, Aisha, Hawk, and the other boys joined. Each of them needed something, they wanted to show that they were stronger than they looked, that they were not little girls, nor cowards. every one of those damn kids has taught me something, they've made me a better person or at least I thought, they gave me a reason to get up every day and then it all fell apart.

Larusso was still sitting, listening intently to every word that came out of Johnny's mouth, remaining silent so as not to interrupt all that sentimental spill.

It's funny, the same thing we are at a certain point -- Daniel laughed.

Robby, he told me we could learn from each other, and I think... we can both do it. We have to get over this for 30 years, get our heads off our asses and be big kids. 

I think, for once in a lifetime, we agree on something... and not only that, we have something in common to fight for- I say Hopeful Larusso.

Who do you think I am, Larusso, can I fight my battles alone, I don't need anyone with me. 

Johnny, it's not about fighting your battles, it's fighting them together.

Why, how important is it to you?

Because you're not the only one Kreese framed. You may not have the best father figure, but you trusted him blindly and believed every word while teaching you his Karate style and the way he fought, after 1984, Mr. Miyagi didn't want me to participate in more tournaments, I couldn't find a reason to fight in tournaments, but I did want to and find a door the moment Terry showed up. He was a friend of your sensei, he taught me the Cobra Kai style, he hits first, mercilessly. At the time, I felt I was in control, that I could handle everything that went through, until I realized I was becoming a monster. It wasn't my usual self, I tenía had no balance, I felt desperate, Miyagi made me de que come to my senses, I realized that what Terry was teaching me made me a being of walking hatred.

When I went to tell Terry, I met Kreese's ghost, who we thought was dead, but he was there to get revenge on who had stolen the titlefrom him, they hired another fighter, tofight me, they taught him and indoctrinated me into intimidating me, mí after I stopped fighting him, I was afraid, disgusted by myself, I had become a coward. When I beat Mike Barnes at the 1989 All valey championship, I lost track of him and finally thought he was dead until he showed up now.

I want to fight you because I also hurtmyself, and that hatred I have for Cobra Kai is for him, for Terry Silver and Mike Barnes, we can keep fighting each other for alifetime, but please, let's not let Kreese turn those kids into their puppets. - said Daniel defeated and deflated.

I can't believe how idiotic you've been- I'm commenting Johnny, not being able to help but behave like a fool - but you're right about something and God wants to say something like this again...

I can record you, saying it again, I don't think it's enough to hear it once,' Larusso said.

Ha! very funny Bambi, in your life... those children... I swore to protect them from everything they had taught me, to fight not to make the same mistakes,it was often inevitable, but I never wanted them to become beings full of spite and anger.

I sabía know,even if I didn't prove it, deep down in my mind, I knew you weren't like Kreese, you can be an idiot sometimes, most of the time, rather, but you want what's best for those kids.

Wow! I think this is the biggest time we spend without fighting each other and I'm tired of this effeminate shit,which you think you're having a fewbeers... truce? - said Johnny with his hand outstretched.

Ok! we can do this, truce, ' said Larusso shaking Johnny's hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that conversation, Johnny and Daniel's relationship grew closer and closer. With Daniel's divorce, the storm came to their heads again, with Larusso being the culprit for scrubbing all possible blame on Johnny, beating him over and over with the poison of his words, but it was no longer the same, Lawrence knew the reason for the hatred of him, but there was something about the way they fought this time, which no longer affected him or infuried him as before.

Cut your shit Princess, you can blame me to the end of time, but it's your mess here, I'm not to blame,' Johnny said without any heat in his words.

You're a bastard, your ghost chased me all my life, it sucks this! "Larusso said enraged, " I thought we were friends, I thought we had improved, but I make everything worse. Your fucking idiot, you're the reason my marriage is over..

What the hell are you talking about, you're so drunk, you don't even think about those "balanced neurons" you claim to have -- I hire Johnny.

Or come on, don't come preach what you don't practice, John, has you've spent a life drowning your alcohol problems and telling me to quit. You,pea brain, don't understand that the reason I can no longer be with my wife is because.... for this," he said, pointing at them, "it's because of this, the tension is gone, something else grew according to Amanda, he told me he was cheating on her with you.

Wait, Larusso, you're telling me that your wife, now ex-wife, thinks I'm having an affair with your sad ass," Johnny said.

Yep - without giving further detail, I comment Daniel.

Wow!... I... I really don't know what to say, it's... No... What the hell are we talking about here, man, how come Amanda the perfect one thinks we're having an affair?

Because, puff spent most of my time with you teaching in the dojo, I'm almost never at the dealership, as she I've looked happier más and we hardly got along with each other anymore, when things got worse, I came here, with the excuse of discussing class planning - Larusso quickly said embarrassedly.

I mean, we've been getting qué estás along, ever since we fixed our shit, mierda, but... I don't think I'm your lover, I would have realized if I was involved in any of this - he said as a joke - I usually sleep alone.

Ha ha, very funny John, but I don't know what's going on the truth.

aww come on princess, I know you like me, you didn't have to make any morefuss, but the truth if you wanted to get into my bed you didn't have to make up that whole story with Amanda. escándalo

Johnny come on, I'm not kidding, I'm serious and the truth Amanda wasn't the first to tell me that we were having an affair.... the first one who came close to threatening me was your protégé Miguel, " said Daniel earnestly.

What thefuck?!, Diaz would do something like that I don't understand... we're nothing, why wouldchildren think such a thing?

Johnny, Miguel told me "Sensei can be tough, but he really is a marshmallow who needs to be wrapped up, he's been in so much of a mess throughout his life and fucked up so much, he's afraid to show himself as he is, but lately I've seen him better, acting better, he doesn't get so drunk anymore, más he cares more about Robby, he does the shopping and he's happier. I think it's all thanks to you, Mr. L., más you both become a better person and while it's a shame the separation with your wife, you both look better together, but I swear to you if I see Sensei hurt once again by shit goes between you again, I won't hesitate to kick cuán your ass, no matter how angry this Sam is at me for being so troglodyte"that boy may be something when he proposes the truth,' he said, approaching Johnny.

I n-o.... I didn'tue diría pensé que think he was acting like that to you, Jesus always screwed things up at some point, I'm really a mess.

John, don't punish yourself like that, are you a mess? yes,but this last está time you've shown yourself better and I don't know if that's why platonically we have here or for some other reason, but the only one who can tell me the truth is you. 

Daniel, I mean Larusso, nothing happens just that being close to the boys, the fact that Robby and Miguel get along better, that Tory and Sam are fixing their rivalry problems, Hawk's changes, finding me teaching you in Miyagi Do, mixing styles from our karates, made me calm down in a certain way, being in this new environment did... you may have done it, I don't know the truth, ' said the latter short.

okay, okay, goldilocks, you make me a better person too, and like I told you weeks ago, we might be more alike and work better together than the other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that deep conversation, things calmed down a little, the glances between the two, the accidental touches, the sexual tenure that had usually been unnoticed, was now noticeable and much.

One afternoon, when they were at home Robby approaches his father saying they had to talk something important.

Robby, all right, did something happen at school, are they bothering you?... because if that's me...

No dad, easy, it's nothing like that, I... I wanted to tell you something else. Actually, I never thought about discussing this with you, because I thought you wouldn't understand and kick me out, but seeing the big change you've had, and since all this has become, I think you tend to have a right to know. Dad, I'm Bisexual. A very nervous Robby said.

For a while, the tension in the apartment was palpable, Robby felt that at any moment she was going to start crying, but she stood straight, and waiting for the rain of criticism,which never came.

This... "Well, I guess," Johnny finally said, "I mean, it's not like I change something what I'm going to think, but thank you so much for telling me son, I... I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, especially with you, and lately I feel like things have gone better. Thank you so much for trusting me with this boy, I'm really proud of you.

You really, Dad,don't you think I'm a freak, or that I'm sick," Robby said with tears spilling.

Son, if you've taught me anything this last time, it's to see things in a better way, to expand my mind and not más to be so closed to the tastes you may have, that's why I never want to hear you say you're a freak again, or anything like that, I'm your father, I'm never going to be ashamed of you, whether you like boys and girls, monkeys, or ul alien. I've already made the mistake of walking away from you once, and I'll always regret that, now that I've got you with me, I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. Johnny said, hugging his son.

You've really changed Dad, I'm proud of you too.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, from that conversation, Johnny began to reflect, imagined how he would have reacted in the past, when he was emotionally atrophy. In doing so, he was glad and realized how valuable it is to have people, who support you no matter what happens, good or bad times, because only that group of people can make you a better human being.

Maybe they're right Bambi, those deer eyes, those long eyelashes you have, maybe I like you and you make a change in me,you can... that I really like you as more than a larusso friend and I'm not sure, if you feel the same way about me..

The answer to that was a pair of lips laid on his own, which caught him off guard. For a moment, he didn't know what to do, but when Daniel put his hand on his cheek and approached him by hugging him a little, he slowly reciprocated the kiss, which, while not the most wonderful of all, but was the first of many.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed and Johnny never thought he was going to lie down, sharing a house, a dojo and even children with his biggest karate enemy, waking up with someone who understands you, who makes you smile at things more insignificant, complements you and supports you in every step you take, that's what Johnny Lawrence could find after 30 years of fighting Daniel Larusso, Paz.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<\--------------------------------------------------------------<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

(VERSION EN ESPAÑOL.)

La disputa había durado mas de 30 años y diversas peleas se han originado a lo largo del tiempo, ida y vueltas, que jamás se tomaron el minuto de pensar ¿Por que?, ¿Como? a pesar de los años aun siguen peleando.

Todo en sus vidas los remonta al Torneo en All-Valley de 1984, donde comenzó la desgracia para ambos. Cada decisión tomada, cada paso dado, todo lo que hacen los llevan a cometer los mismos errores y mantenerse en la cabeza del otro, pero todo comienzo debe detenerse en algún momento.

Para desgracia de Johnny Lawrence y Daniel Larusso, la bomba de sus infinitas peleas exploto no en ellos, sino en sus seres mas queridos, sus protegidos. La pelea ocasionada en la escuela, fue solo una consecuencia del odio entre los adultos y esa estúpida envidia acarreada por tanto tiempo.

¿Qué crees que iba a pasar Johnny?, hemos estado detrás del otro por tanto tiempo y a los únicos que dañamos fue a nuestros hijos, les fallamos ¿sabes?- dijo Larusso detras de él.

Crees que no se, cuanta mierda nos ha traído todo esto, crees que no se cuanto he perdido, cuanto doler he causado, ¡Quien no sabe una maldita mierda eres tu Larusso!, tu y toda tu perfecta vida.

¿Mi perfecta vida?, John... tu... no... - Larusso se agarraba la cabeza y daba vueltas y vueltas, apretando los puños- hemos llevado todo esto sobre nuestras espaldas demasiado tiempo y ya no lo podemos hacer mas. 

¿Me culpas por todo este desastre?, mierda - dijo dando un puñetazo en la pared- carajo! He sido un maldito desastre la mayor parte de mi vida ¿sabes?, pero cuando abrí Cobra Kai, lo hice porque Miguel... cada vez que lo veía, sentía que estaba haciendo algo por Robby, que estaba cambiando.

Pensé lo mismo cuando te vi enseñarles a esos chicos... - dijo Larusso mirándolo desde la puerta.

Cuando Diaz llego por primera vez a mi, era un palillo, endeble, que estaba siendo saco de boxeo por unos chicos de su escuela- dijo Johnny con media sonrisa, mirando sus manos- me recordó a ti

Mantuvieron la mirada, durante un tiempo y todo a su al rededor desapareció, el ambiente estaba sobrecargado de emociones y tenso, hasta que dejaron de mirarse incomodos.

Irónico, casi como un deja vu... - desviaba la mirada incomodo respondió Daniel.

A medida que avanzaba mis clases con Miguel y conversaba con el, algo comenzaba a cambiar dentro de mi, sentía un peso disminuir. Al poco tiempo se integraron los demás, Aisha, Hawk, y los otros chicos. Cada uno de ellos necesitaban algo, querían demostrar que eran mas fuerte de lo que parecían, que no eran nenitas, ni cobardes... cada uno de esos malditos chicos me ha enseñado algo, me han hecho mejor persona o al menos eso pensaba, me dieron una razón para levantarme cada día y luego todo se vino abajo.

Larusso seguía sentado, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Johnny, quedando en silencio para no interrumpir todo ese derrame sentimental.

Es chistoso, lo iguales que somos en cierto punto - se reía Daniel.

Robby, me dijo que podíamos aprender uno del otro, y creo que... ambos podemos hacerlo. Hay que superar esto 30 años, sacar la cabeza de nuestros traseros y ser niños grandes. 

Creo que por una vez en la vida, estamos de acuerdo en algo... y no solo eso, tenemos algo en común por lo que luchar- comento Larusso esperanzado.

¿Quién te crees Larusso?, ¿Puedo pelear mis batallas solo?, no necesito a nadie conmigo. 

Johnny, no se trata de pelear tus batallas, es pelearlas juntos.

¿Por que?, ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti?

Porque no eres el único a quien Kreese lo marco. Puede que no tuvieras la mejor figura paterna, pero confiabas en el ciegamente y creíste cada palabra mientras te enseña su estilo de Karate y su forma de pelear, luego de 1984, Mr. Miyagi no quería que yo participara en mas torneos, no encontraba razón para luchar en torneos, pero yo si quería y encontré una puerta en el momento en que Terry apareció. Él era un amigo de tu sensei, me enseño el estilo Cobra Kai, golpea primero, sin piedad. En su momento, me gusto sentía que tenia el control, que podía con todo lo que se atravesara, hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. No era mi yo habitual, no tenia equilibrio, me sentía desesperado, Miyagi me hizo entrar en razón, me di cuenta que lo que Terry me estaba enseñando me convirtió en un ser de odio andante.

Cuando fui a decirle al Terry, me encontré con el fantasma de Kreese, quien pensábamos que estaba muerto, pero estaba ahí para vengarse de quien le había robado el titulo, contrataron a otro peleador, para que luchara conmigo, le enseñaron y adoctrinaron para que me intimidara, luego que deje de luchar con ello, sentía miedo, asco de mi mismo, me había convertido en un cobarde. Cuando le gane a Mike Barnes en el campeonato de All valey de 1989, le perdí la pista y finalmente pensé que estaba muerto hasta que apareció ahora.

Quiero luchar contigo porque también me daño a mi, y ese odio que siento por Cobra Kai es por él, por Terry Silver y Mike Barnes, podemos seguir luchando el uno con el otro toda una vida, pero por favor, no permitamos que Kreese convierta a esos chicos en sus marionetas. - dijo Daniel derrotado y desinflado.

No puedo creer lo idiota que has sido- comento Johnny, no pudiendo evitar comportarse como un estúpido- pero tienes razón en algo y Dios quiera vuelva a decir algo como esto...

Puedo grabarte, diciéndolo de nuevo, creo que no es suficiente escucharlo una vez- dijo riendo Larusso.

Ja! muy gracioso Bambi, en tu vida... esos niños... jure protegerlos de todo lo que me habían enseñado, luche para no cometer los mismo errores, muchas veces era inevitable, pero jamás quise que se convirtieran en seres llenos de rencor e ira.

Lo se, aunque no lo demostrara, en el fondo de mi mente, sabia que no eras igual que Kreese, puedes ser un idiota a veces, la mayoría del tiempo mejor dicho, pero quieres lo mejor para esos niños.

Wow! creo que este es el mayor tiempo que pasamos sin luchar el uno con el otro y ya me canse de esta mierda afeminada, que te parece tomar unas cervezas... ¿tregua? - dijo Johnny con la mano extendida.

OK! podemos hacer esto, tregua- dijo Larusso estrechando la mano de Johnny.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esa conversación, la relación de Johnny y Daniel fue acercándose cada vez mas. Con el divorcio de Daniel, la tormenta llego a sus cabezas de nuevo, siendo Larusso el culpable de restregar todas las culpas posibles en Johnny, golpeándolo una y otra con el veneno de sus palabras, pero ya no era lo mismo, Lawrence sabia la razón del odio hacia él, pero había algo en la forma en que peleaban esta vez, que ya no lo afectaba o enfurecía como antes.

Corta tu mierda Princesa, puedes culparme hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero es tu desastre aquí, yo no tengo culpa- dijo Johnny sin calor alguno en sus palabras.

Eres un maldito, tu fantasma me persiguió toda la vida, es una mierda esto! - dijo Larusso enfurecido- pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que nosotros habíamos mejorado, pero empeoro todo. Tu maldito idiota, eres la razón por la que mi matrimonio se termino.

¿De que rayos hablas?, Estas tan borracho, que ni piensas con esas "equilibradas neuronas" que dices tener- contrataco Johnny.

O vamos, no vengas a predicar lo que no practicas John, haz pasado una vida ahogando tus problemas en alcohol y me dices que lo deje. Tu, cerebro de guisante, no entiendes que la razón por la que ya no puedo estar con mi esposa, es porque.... por esto- dijo apuntándose a ellos- es por esto, la tención se fue, creció algo mas según Amanda, me dijo que la estaba engañando contigo.

Espera Larusso, me estas diciendo que tu esposa, ahora ex- esposa, piensa que estoy teniendo una aventura con tu triste trasero -dijo divertido Johnny.

Sip - sin dar mayor detalle, comento Daniel.

Wow!... yo... realmente no se que decir, es... no... de que diablos estamos hablando aquí hombre, ¿Cómo es que Amanda la perfecta, cree que tenemos una aventura?

Porque, puff paso casi todo el tiempo contigo enseñando en el dojo, casi nunca estoy en el concesionario, según ella me he visto mas feliz y ya casi no nos llevábamos bien entre nosotros mismo, cuando las cosas se agravaban, venia aquí, con la escusa de discutir la planificación de las clases - dijo rápidamente Larusso de forma avergonzada.

Larusso de que diablos estas hablando, quiero decir, nos llevamos bien, desde que arreglamos nuestra mierda pero... no creo ser tu amante, me habría dado cuenta si estuviera involucrado en algo de esto - dijo a modo de broma- normalmente duermo solo.

Ja ja, muy chistoso John, pero no se que sucede la verdad.

aww vamos princesa, se que te gusto, no era necesario hacer mayor escandalo, pero la verdad si querías meterte a mi cama no era necesario inventar todo ese cuento con Amanda.

Johnny vamos, no estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio y la verdad Amanda no fue la primera en comentarme que estábamos teniendo una aventura.... el primero que se acerco a amenazarme fue tu protegido Miguel- dijo con seriedad Daniel.

¡¿Que?!, porque mierda Diaz haría algo así no entiendo... nosotr-os no somos nada, ¿Por que los niños pensarían algo así?

Johnny, Miguel me dijo "Sensei puede mostrarse duro, pero realmente es un malvavisco que necesita ser envuelto, a vivido tanto desastre a lo largo de su vida y la a jodido tanto, que tiene miedo de mostrarse tal cual es, pero últimamente lo he visto mejor, actuando de mejor manera, ya no se emborracha tanto, se preocupa mas por Robby, hace las compras y se muestra mas feliz. Creo que todo es gracias a usted señor L., ambos se hacen mejor persona y si bien es una pena la separación con su esposa, ambos se ven mejor juntos, pero te juro si veo a Sensei lastimado una vez mas por la mierda pasa entre ustedes nuevamente, no dudare patearte el trasero, no importa cuan enojada este Sam conmigo por ser tan troglodita" ese chico puede ser algo cuando se lo propone la verdad- dijo acercándose a Johnny. 

Yo n-o... porq-ue diría algo como eso- Daniel nunca había visto tan nervioso a Johnny - no pensé que actuaba así a tu al rededor, Jesús siempre jodo las cosas en algún momento, realmente soy un maldito desastre.

John no te castigues así, ¿eres un desastre? si, pero este ultimo tiempo te has mostrado mejor y no se si es por lo que platónicamente tenemos aquí o por alguna otra razón, pero el único que me puede decir la verdad eres tu. ¿Qué esta pasando realmente Johnny?

Daniel, digo Larusso, nada pasa solo que el estar cerca de los chicos, el hecho que Robby y Miguel se lleven mejor, que Tory y Sam estén arreglando sus problemas de rivalidad, los cambios de Hawk, el encontrarme enseñando contigo en Miyagi Do, la mezcla de estilos de nuestros karates, me hizo tranquilizarme de cierta manera, estar en este nuevo ambiente lo hizo... puede que tu lo hayas hecho, no se la verdad- dijo esto ultimo bajito.

ok, esta bien, Ricitos de oro, tu también me haces mejor persona y como te dije hace semanas atrás, puede que seamos mas parecido y funcionemos mejor juntos que contra el otro.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de esa profunda conversación, las cosas se calmaron un poco, las miradas entre ambos, los toques accidentales, la tención sexual que habitualmente habia sido desapercibida, ahora se notaba y mucho.

Una tarde, cuando estaban en casa Robby se acerca a su padre diciendo que tenían que conversar algo importante.

Robby, todo bien?, ¿sucedió algo en la escuela?, ¿te están molestando?... porque si es eso yo...

No papá, tranquilo, no es nada de eso, yo... quería contarte otra cosa. La verdad, jamás pensé en conversar esto contigo, porque pensaba que no lo entenderías y me echarías a patadas, pero viendo el gran cambio que haz tenido, y como se ha vuelto todo esto, creo que tiendes derecho a saber. Papá, yo soy Bisexual. - dijo un Robby muy nervioso.

Durante un tiempo, la tención en el apartamento era palpable, Robby sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar, pero se mantuvo recto, y esperando la lluvia de criticas, las cuales nunca llegaron.

Esta... bien, supongo- dijo finalmente Johnny- digo, no es como si cambiara algo lo que fuera a pensar, pero muchas gracias por decírmelo hijo, yo... he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, especialmente contigo, y últimamente siento que las cosas han ido mejor. Muchas gracias por confiar en mi con esto chico, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti.

¿De verdad, papá? , no piensas que soy un bicho raro, o que estoy enfermo- dijo Robby con lagrimas derramándose.

Hijo, si algo me han enseñado ustedes este ultimo tiempo, es a ver las cosas de una mejor manera, a expandir mi mente y no ser tan cerrado a los gustos que puedan tener, es por eso, que no te quiero escuchar nunca mas decir que eres un bicho raro, ni nada por el estilo, soy tu padre, jamás me voy a avergonzar de ti, ya sea que te gusten los chicos y las chicas, los monos, o ul maldito extraterrestre. Ya cometí el error de alejarme una vez de ti, y siempre me arrepentiré por eso, ahora que te tengo conmigo, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que seas feliz. - dijo Johnny abrazando a su hijo.}

Realmente haz cambiado papá, yo también estoy orgulloso de ti.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde, de esa conversación, Johnny se puso a reflexionar, se imagino como hubiera reaccionado en el pasado, cuando estaba atrofiado emocionalmente. Al hacer esto, se alegro y se dio cuenta lo valioso que es tener a personas, que te apoyan pase lo que pase, sean momentos buenos o malos, porque solo ese grupo de personas puede hacer de ti un mejor ser humano.

Puede que tengan razón Bambi, esos ojos de ciervo, esas pestañas largas que tienes, puede que me gustes y hagas un cambio en mi, puede... que realmente me gustes como mas que un amigo Larusso y no estoy seguro, si tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

La respuesta a eso, fueron un par de labios puestos sobre los suyos, que lo pillaron desprevenido. Por un momento, no supo que hacer, pero cuando Daniel, puso su mano en la mejilla y lo acerco abrazándolo un poco, correspondió lentamente el beso, que si bien no fue el mas maravilloso de todos, pero era el primero de muchos.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los años y Johnny jamás pensó que se iba a encontrar acostado, compartiendo una casa, un dojo e incluso hijos con su mayor enemigo de karate, despertar con alguien que te entiende, que hace que sonrías ante las cosas mas insignificante, te complementa y te apoya en cada paso que das, eso es lo que Johnny Lawrence pudo encontrar después de 30 años peleando con Daniel Larusso, Paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if what you just read is a horrible job, it is my first story and I really wanted to share it with you, you can leave your comments with confidence, your constructive opinions will always be appreciated.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, don't forget to wash your hands and wear a mask :)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
